


青蛙

by Suberr



Category: Pet (Anime 2020), ペット
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：弘树x司很短，写不来了。科普均为胡说八道。OOC，原作的弘树没这么想过，是作者想的。
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 1





	青蛙

**Author's Note:**

> cp：弘树x司
> 
> 很短，写不来了。  
> 科普均为胡说八道。  
> OOC，原作的弘树没这么想过，是作者想的。

一个月以前弘树绝不会想到自己会过上这种生活。司虽然整日外出工作不在家，但当他醒来时，桌上早已摆好了保鲜膜封盘的蛋炒饭和味噌汤，晚上司也总会准时回来，两人可以拥抱着在同一种沐浴露香味中入眠。而不是像现在，偷拿别人又干又硬的吐司片，和笼子里的兔子大眼瞪小眼。

留守家中的女人打开了电视机，熟悉的BGM流出，是早间10点准时播放的海洋科普节目。今天是主持人兴致高昂地介绍一处新发现的珊瑚礁。弘树当然已经清楚海上并不存在司所说的塞壬，就像平安夜也没有造访烟囱的圣诞老人一样，但他还是忘不了和司一起戏耍过的一望无际的海水，总是无意识追寻着它。

弘树还记得某一期讲的是生命起源于大海。司陪在旁边装作认真的样子，实际已听得昏昏入睡，他对这些不感兴趣，在乎的只有公司的工作和弘树的愿望，倒是弘树坐得像个上课的初中生。海底出现了微生物，海草，小鱼，四条腿的青蛙蹦上了岸……人是由猴子进化来的。等片尾曲响起，司才打了呵欠坐起，“结束了？今天的有趣吗？准备下我们待会儿要工作。”

他是被司发现并养大的。水模样的司把他装在肚子里带到了自己的山，河流中的金鱼成为了他的意象，司的清水也成为了安抚他的山。可以说现在的他经由司重生也不为过。

青蛙离开大海是一种背叛吗，我离开司是一种背叛吗？

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 无关紧要的后记：之前听黒い羊，有句歌词的大意是，大人为什么看不惯染发，难道以为是反叛的象征吗，当时觉得秋元康写得太软弱，现在才明白，软弱也是一种依恋。


End file.
